Elehayym Van Houten
'''Elhaym Van Houten', nicknamed Elly, is the young, skilled officer of the Solaris Military who is also the Antitype in this incarnation of Fei Fong Wong's life, just as she has been throughout the centuries on the planet (the Great Mother Sophia, Kim's wife Elly, etc.). Her parents are pure solarians. Her mother is Medena Van Houten, and her father is Erich Van Houten, who works on the Imperial Guard. Elly was created by the Wave Existence out of Abel's need for a mother. Elly was leading an operation to steal a top-secret experiment gear from the rival country Kislev, but was forced to crash-land in Lahan Village. Her encounter with Fei changes her life forever. Elly is an optimist and wants to help Fei, despite the fact that he is a LAMB, and she cannot leave the military. She is a competent fighter with her rods, but she has powerful elemental ether, which makes her valuable to the party. Elly has one issue that remains with her, despite her being a Solarian and the daughter of one of the Empire's most decorated officers, there is the fact of her appearance, being red-haired and blue-violet eyed somewhat separates her from other Solarians who are mostly blond and blue-eyed. For a time, she thought her mother was not the woman her father married, and had actually been her childhood nanny who was a Lamb. This fact of her life was a mark of ridicule by some people of Solaris, including Elly's former comrade in the Elements, Dominia. It's only toward the midpoint of the game that Elly learns that this was how she looked ever since the dawn of life on their planet. Her love for Fei was once something she didn't understand until she realized that they were truly meant to be together, as they had been in their previous lives for the past ten thousand years (10,000 years). They consummated this love on the Yggdrasil, and they cherished it when they returned to Ignas to be with their friends. Elly's love for others and for Fei helped her move through the deaths of both her mother and father and helped her fight for her freedom when she was possessed by Miang in the Merkava. Quotes * "Enough of that! You're a coward! Yes, you're a coward. All you're saying is 'them, them, them'. Don't talk as if you had no part of the blame, as well!" * "Why don't you take some of the responsibility yourself? Why are you putting all the blame on others? That's just running away! That's what makes you a coward!" * "I'm not a holy woman of any sort. I'm just a regular woman. I get angry... I cry... I laugh... Although at times I can resent others, I also know how to love others... Loving whole masses of people at times... and loving just one person the rest of the time... I am in supreme bliss when I am embraced by the man that I love. Giving what I have to him, and receiving what he gives to me, we become one flesh... That is the moment when I am most at peace. It is my prerogative as a woman to simply want to save the man that I love!" * "All of you, want to be loved... needed by someone, so we look to others... By ourselves, we are lonely, so we try to draw together to live... That's what it means to be human...That's how people live. A single hand cannot clap." * "Our paths may be different, but our goals are the same." * "That long, long memory of a dream... That perhaps was the memory of my soul..." * "Those words I was unable to convey... That day... That time... Those thoughts I was unable to carry out... Words and thoughts... The connection between the two... Without words, thoughts cannot be conveyed... Without thoughts, there are no words... They are both as vital as each other...They can never be divided... Like the wings of angels..." Gallery Xeno-elhaym-van-houten2.jpg Xeno-elhaym-van-houten3.jpg Xeno-elhaym-van-houten4.jpg Xeno-elly-front-back-side.jpg Image19.png Elly-illust03.jpg Elly-illust04.jpg Category:Xenogears characters Category:Xenogears main characters Category:Female characters Category:Elements